Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to a seat support assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a height adjustable seat support.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional seat post for a bicycle includes a suspension system that comprises an upper post telescopically positioned within a lower post. Within the upper and lower posts are positioned at least an oil chamber and a gas chamber sealingly separated by an internal floating piston (IFP). The conventional suspension system further may include an adjustable piston rod connected to a main piston, wherein the main piston divides the oil chamber into portion “A”, that portion of the oil chamber closest to the seat saddle, and portion “B”, that portion of the oil chamber closest to the gas chamber. These conventional seat posts are adjustable upon the actuation of a lever mechanically and/or remotely connected with the piston rod. The movement of the piston rod ultimately results in the opening and closing of flow ports within the main piston.
During times of extreme conditions (e.g., high temperatures, sudden changes in terrain, etc.), the portion “A” of the oil chamber furthest away from the IFP may experience an increase in pressure that causes a condition commonly known as hydrostatic lock. The term, “hydrostatic lock”, generally is understood to describe a condition in a suspension in which a volume of an incompressible fluid exceeds its maximum available volume in which it resides; such a condition may render surrounding components at least temporarily non-functional.
Therefore a need exists for a seat post that avoids hydrostatic lock conditions during extreme conditions.